


Sam & Jack - Dressed in blue

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, dress blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Dressed in blue




End file.
